1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scaler circuit.
2. Description of the Art
In recent years, concerns have been raised about the limitations of a digital computer because of the exponential increase in the amount of money required for investments in equipment concerning a fine processing technology. Here, an analog computer is raising attention. Inventors have developed a weighted summing circuit by capacitive coupling parallelly connecting a plural number of capacitances in analog computer that realizes a multiplication circuit. However, the range of output does not fit the range of an input necessary, and a greater level of control of the output is needed. Conventionally, a circuit realizing highly accurate variable level control is not known.